In a conventional projector system, there is typically a single light source that illuminates a screen with an image that is modulated by some optical system within the projector. Increasingly, it is desirable to construct projector systems that have the ability to project images with an Enhanced Dynamic Range (EDR). Such EDR projector displays may typically have a contrast ratio that exceeds typical cinema standards or modern displays including contrast ratios of more than 5,000 to 1 and may be 1,000,000 to 1 and higher in some circumstances. Such displays may also have a color gamut that exceeds current cinema standards.